OMO! Luhannie Hyung!
by dugeunkyoo
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah foto Sehun bisa menjadi seperti itu. HunHan! Author newbie here. Please read and review :D (cerita ini samasekali tidak lucu)


Author : dugeunkyoo

Title : OMO! Luhannie Hyung!

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, EXO-K member

Genre : -

Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, milik orang tua mereka, milik SM Ent

Foreword : FF kedua di sini yang juga dipublish di blog pribadi. Enjoy!

EXO-K baru saja selesai menjalani sesi interview dan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah. Mereka pulang dalam keadaan yang sudah sangat lelah. Dan juga sudah sangat malam. Begitu membuka pintu dorm, sang leader, Suho, langsung menyuruh membernya untuk istirahat. BaekYeol, dua hiperaktif sudah masuk kamar dan terdengar suara tawa yang cukup keras. Mungkin mereka sedang melihat film komedi—genre yang sedang digemari Baekhyun. DiO pergi ke dapur untuk membuat ramyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan kedua maknae sudah nyaman dalam posisi mereka di sofa. Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ijen manjokhaeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" terdengar suara lengkingan leader kita tercinta dari dalam kamar mandi yang sukses mengagetkan Sehun dan Kai yang sudah separuh tertidur.

"Thuho Hyung mengganggu saja," Sehun mengucek matanya dengan malas menatap Kai yang beranjak menuju dapur menyusul DiO.

"Aku thendirian..." gumam Sehun galau.

Sehun menyalakan televisi dan dengan pandangan galau menatap satu-persatu acara di malam hari. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya berita malam hari. Sehun melirik jam. Di jam-jam seperti inilah berbagai berita menghiasi layar kaca. Ia hanya melamun melihat KBS News. Lalu pantatnya tak sengaja menduduki remote tv dan channel pun berganti. Sepertinya adalah putaran ulang suatu acara musik.

"Thepertinya di acara ini EXO-K juga tampil," Sehun tampak mengamati stage dan artis yang tengah tampil.

Dan benar saja, EXO-K muncul membawakan MAMA dan History. Sehun mengamati dirinya sendiri. Mencari tahu kekurangan dalam performnya. Ia pikir ekspresinya tampak lelah dan tidak enak dipandang. Dancenya tetap oke seperti biasa. Ketika akhirnya acara musik itu berakhir, Sehun mematikan televisi dan memasuki kamarnya bersama Suho. Sehun membuka laptopnya dan mensearch "EXO" di Naver. Tak ada tulisan menarik. Hanya tulisan situs-situs berita terkenal yang itu-itu saja. Dan iapun mencari "EXO" di Google. Muncul banyak sekali tautan menuju situs-situs fanbase EXO. Sehun membuka salah satunya dan mulai membaca. Di situs tersebut, ia mencari berita terbaru. Tentang EXO-M.

"LUHANNIE HYUUUUUUNG!" tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak dan menangis memanggil nama hyung kesayangannya.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" Suho—dengan hanya memakai handuk dan masih ada busa sampo di rambutnya—membuka pintu dengan tergesa dan menatap khawatir Sehun.

"WAE?" dan datanglah BaekYeol dan KaiDo.

"HUWEEEEE! LUHANNIE HYUNG! LUHANNIE HYUNG!" Sehun tak menjawab dan terus menangis.

Suho menatap kesal Sehun dan menarik laptopnya. Ia melirik apa yang ada di sana. Dan matanya pun terbelalak. BaekYeol dan KaiDo pun penasaran dan juga melirik. Mata mereka sudah menyerupai mata DiO yang besar dan mata DiO sudah jauh lebih besar lagi. Mereka tak bisa berkata-kata.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sehun sudah sedikit tenang. Mata Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kai pun sudah kembali ke ukuran semula. Dan mata DiO tetap besar karena memang begitu adanya. Suho sedang mencoba menghubungi Luhan di Cina karena paksaan Sehun. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengorbankan pulsanya untuk Sehun. Dan ketika berhasil tersambung dan diangkat oleh Luhan—

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Luhan di seberang sana dengan suara malas.

"Luhan Hyung!" panggil Sehun.

"Sehunnie?"

"Luhan Hyung jahat!"

"E-eh? Jahat? Jahat apa Sehunnie?" Luhan merasa tak bersalah.

"Kenapa Luhannie Hyung menunjukkan ketheksian dan keimutan Luhannie Hyung di depan orang lain? Di depan fans kita? Itu kan hanya aku thaja yang boleh melihat!"

"Keseksian dan keimutan apa?" Luhan masih tak mengerti.

"Ah! Pokoknya Luhannie Hyung jahat!" Sehun memutus telepon secara sepihak.

Suho geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sehun. Lalu ia mengirim foto Luhan yang dilihat oleh Sehun dan membuat Sehun cemburu.

Di Cina sana, Luhan masih berada di tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan ia belum benar-benar terbangun. Jam dua pagi waktu Cina dan Sehun seenaknya menelponnya dan mengatakannya jahat. Luhan masih belum mengerti sampai merasakan getaran dari handphonenya. Dan ketika ia membuka foto yang dikirim Suho, ia kaget. Ia tak pernah merasa berpose seperti itu. Lalu akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mulai menulis pesan untuk Sehun.

_To : Sehunnie~~_

_Sehunnie, jangan marah ya? Luhan tak pernah merasa berpose seperti itu. Mungkin itu pose tak sengaja yang Luhan lakukan. Luhan bahkan tak pernah merasa pernah berpose seperti itu. Jadi, maafkan Luhan ya? Luhan menangis kalau Sehunnie tak percaya Luhan :'(_

Sehun yang menerima SMS itu menghapus air matanya. Benarkah? Benarkah Luhan tak sengaja?

_To : Luhannie Hyunggg ^^_

_Benarkah hyung? Luhannie Hyung tak bohong kan? Sehun selalu percaya Luhannie Hyung. SARANGHAE :D_

Luhan dengan cepat membalas.

_To : Sehunnie~~_

_Benar! Untuk apa Luhan berbohong? NADO SARANGHAE :D :D :D_

~THE END~


End file.
